The present invention relates generally to the field of clasp or catch mechanisms used to couple the ends of flexible, elongated articles, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a clasp or catch adapted for use with jewelry pieces, such as chains, bracelets and necklaces.
Clasps used for coupling the opposite ends of such jewelry pieces, are by necessity small so that the mechanism will blend in with the piece. Another primary attribute of successful clasp mechanisms is that they must be secure when being worn, since the jewelry piece that is coupled by the clasp is usually very valuable. Another very important attribute of a successful clasp is that it be easily activated and coupled by the use of simple manual pressure. In this regard, it would be desirable to be able to eliminate the necessity for use of a fingernail. Ideally, an opening of the clasp by simple pressure between the thumb and first finger of a single hand would be most desirable. In other words, it should be able to be opened and closed by easy activation and controlled movement of a single element of the mechanism, but otherwise remain secure at all times when the jewelry piece is being worn. In addition, providing such a clasp or catch mechanism that can be successfully fabricated at a low cost is highly desirable.
The technology of jewelry at present does not fulfill all of these objectives, and are typified by three different approaches. One of the most popular clasps is known in the industry as the xe2x80x9clobster claw catchxe2x80x9d and works on the principle of being able to move a small pin by engaging it""s tip with the fingernail along a tubular body that in turn moves a keeper portion of a loop inwardly to receive or release an eyelet. While the clasp is small, to meet one of the three basic criteria, it is very difficult to operate since it does require a use of the fingernail. It is particularly difficult for elderly persons, as well as persons having even minor disabilities, such as arthritis or numbness in the hands. Attempts to improve on the lobster claw catch, have typically centered on eliminating the pin and replacing it with a relatively small button like actuator to move the retainer portion toward the inside of the loop. The patent to Neri, 5,479,795 is typical of this type of improvement effort. These clasps still tend to be difficult to operate with one hand and are generally considered not to blend well with the jewelry piece. In this regard, the lobster claw catches, including the so-called improvement catches, are positioned on their side when worn with the jewelry piece, such as around the neck or wrist. Thus, the protruding button portion, the exposed hook and the retainer element are considered unsightly and thus a detraction by most.
While the lobster claw catch is relatively complicated in construction, the other end of the spectrum of known clasps today comprise simple hook and eyelet mechanisms. The patent to Hentz 6,088,884 is typical of this approach. Like the lobster claw catch, this mechanism is unsightly since the hook will lie on its side when positioned around the neck or around the wrist of the jewelry wearer, but also it is sorely lacking in security since the hook or loop is open and depends solely upon the difference in thickness of the eyelet and the opening in the hook. In terms of simplicity but otherwise deficient, the clasp of the patent to Vetter 1,853,387 is of interest. The inwardly directly spring loop or tongue is relatively difficult to engage and requires considerable pressure to operate. The operation is essentially the same as employed in the ""795 patent except the moveable member is a spring itself, rather than being a pivoted member.
Finally, the last of the three typical clasps that I am aware of is the tongue and box catch, as illustrated in the Pogharian patent 4,924,562. In this instance, the clasp operates in a manner similar to the ""795 patent, and has a side activation button that protrudes out from the main body of the clasp. The clasp like the others lies on its side. It does incorporate an improvement over the open loop clasp in terms of blending with the jewelry piece in that the majority of the mechanism is enclosed in a separate box or housing. Because of the enclosure of the clasp in a box and the nature of the tongue required in lieu of a simple eyelet, the clasp tends to be large, and therefore also unsightly. Furthermore, because of its complicated construction, this particular clasp is generally considered the most expensive of all.
In view of the above-described prior art and others, it would thus be desirable to provide a new clasp or catch that is not only very small so that it does not detract from the jewelry piece upon which it is mounted, but also one that is very secure when worn and relatively simple in construction. The clasp of the present invention is to be user friendly to provide ease of opening and closing without the use of fingernails and instead utilizing simple digital pressure between the thumb and first finger of one hand. The attractiveness of the clasp of the invention should be enhanced by having the hook upstanding in its worn position around the neck or wrist rather than on its side where it is exposed. A jaw could be positioned to overlie and hide the hook in a unique fashion.
In accordance with the invention, a jewelry clasp and eyelet assembly is provided that is user friendly, is attractive, is relatively simple in construction and low cost, as well as being very secure when used as a part of a jewelry piece. The clasp itself includes a base having a base end that is attached to an adjacent end of the jewelry piece, such as a necklace or bracelet. A distal end of the clasp is provided with a hook extending back over the base. A jaw is moveably mounted over the base and has a retainer portion adapted to overlie the top of the hook. The entire jaw covers the base in use so as to make the clasp as inconspicuous and thus blend with the jewelry piece as much as possible. The jaw when positioned over the hook forms a closed space with the base and the hook to capture an eyelet on the opposite end of the jewelry piece.
A lever portion on the opposite end of the jaw is provided for manual engagement in order to move the retainer portion outwardly away from the hook to open the clasp. By grasping the clasp between the thumb and first finger, it can be opened and closed easily. This form of activation, which does not require use of a fingernail, and which is not hindered by arthritis in the hand or other infirmities, is an important feature of the present invention. The lever portion is moved with a sense of ease and control that is not heretofore been available with other clasps.
When the clasp is opened by simply pressing the lever portion toward the base, the eyelet slips under the tip of the jaw, and thus down into the closed space to make the coupling. The simplicity of the operation is also applicable to the decoupling of the eyelet from the hook. Upon release of the simple pressure between the thumb and index finger of the lever portion, the clasp is at all times automatically closed. The jewelry piece resting by gravity maintains the eyelet securely engaged with the hook and the spring biased jaw portion serves as a keeper to provide additional security for the assembly. As is apparent, the structure of the clasp and eyelet assembly makes it easy to manufacture and assemble by stamping, and because there are also only a minimum number of parts that are necessary, the cost is minimized. The size of the clasp does, of course, depend on the particular jewelry piece to which that particular clasp is designed to be used, but the simplicity and relative low cost of manufacture applies to all.
In the preferred embodiment, the jaw is mounted for pivoting movement about a pivot pin adjacent a midpoint of the base, and the spring is a coil spring that extends around the pin to urge the retainer portion firmly against the top of the hook. Also, in a preferred embodiment, the hook has a substantially straight section extending at an acute angle to the base with the outer face being easily engageable by the eyelet for assistance in guiding to the top of the hook for coupling. The preferred angle is approximately 80xc2x0 from the base. In this embodiment, a curved section forms the end of the hook and the inward extent of the curved section is at approximately 60xc2x0 from the base. In accordance with an additional ancillary feature, the tip of the jaw at its distal end is curved and slightly spaced from the top of the jaw to assist during coupling of the eyelet with the hook.
In another embodiment of the clasp to illustrate the present invention, the hook is curved substantially throughout its length and extends to an angle of approximately 60xc2x0 from the base.
Additional objects, advantages, and other novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned with the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
Still other attributes of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following description wherein there is shown and described in detail the preferred embodiment of this invention, simply by way of illustration of one of the best modes, as well as alternative embodiments, suited to carry out the invention. As it will be realized, the invention is capable of still other different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various, obvious aspects all without departing from the invention.